


Ko Yeongha - The new wave

by Qem



Series: 19 by 19 [15]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Character Study, Competition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ko Yeongha has his own thoughts on "the new wave".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ko Yeongha - The new wave

#  [Ko YeongHa](http://www.hikarunogoworld.com/hngw_perso_yongha_eng.php)

Flawless perfection, absolutely flawless. That is the goal that Yeongha is obliged to try and meet in all of his daily interactions.He's been gifted with talent, therefore it's important to be able to respect that talent. With it comes the faith people have placed in him as the hope for the new generation that will uphold the traditions of Korean baduk.

He doesn’t really understand why Japanese baduk players always seem so depressed about the future of the game and obsessed with the past. All around him, he sees bright, focused talent – and he plans to ride the crest of that wave to the very top.


End file.
